


Wished for

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the inquisitor and Dorian get their happy ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wished for

A/N I wrote this for Dorian Marriage month.   
Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon age, Leo is mine.

Leo Trevelyan looked around the old library with a growing sense of annoyance. Dorian had been avoiding him lately, it had started off small; not joining him for a mission, being to busy to join him for a meal, then for the last three nights, Dorian had not come to their bed, while all but vanishing during the day. If it hadn’t been for Varric, Leo would have never remembered the old library near the wine cellar and would still be searching for his lover. 

Spotting the mage in the far section of the library Leo turned to close and lock the only door in the room. Dorian spun around at the sudden sound, and Leo saw longing enter the other man’s eyes, before a mask fell into place and he began to look through the book in his hands.

“Inquisitor, what can I do for you?” Dorian asked his tone casual and dismissive.

Leo gritting his teeth, stalked up to the younger man, and ripped the book from his hands.

“Leo! That is a very old and rare tome, give it back this instant. Whatever barbaric southern game you are playing, I want no part of, so kindly leave me to my reading.” Dorian said, while holding his hand out toward the warrior. 

Leo only growled, threw down the book and proceeded to crowd Dorian up against the shelves. When Dorian brought his hands up to push the warrior away, Leo grabbed and trapped them above his lover’s head. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, Dorian. Do you want to explain exactly why that is?” Leo asked, hearing the hitch in Dorian’s breath when Leo’s breath ghosted over his face.

“You…You absolutely horrid man, release me! I will not be manhandled like this by you.”

“I would release you but, I know the moment I do you’ll run again, won’t you?” Leo asked, his annoyance growing when Dorian wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Dorian, please tell me what is going on. I want to help if I can.”

“Help, help? You are far from helping you dense man! Can’t you see that I’m trying to save us both from future heartbreak? Do you think I don’t see how the men and women of the Keep look at you?” Dorian asked he’s voice gaining volume as he spoke. “I will be returning to Tevinter soon, and I know exactly what will happen when I leave. Do you know how hard it is not to think of how fast you will replace me? That it won’t take long for those people to make you forget me. I can hear them now; ‘Forget the evil Tevinter mage, you don’t need him, I can be so much better.’ Just release me, Leo, and I’ll stay out of your way so that you can pick someone…mmf.” 

Dorian found himself cut off when Leo used his freed hand, (how he had missed Leo switching from a two hand grip to one he would never know) to turn Dorian’s face toward him and covered his mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. Even as he melted into the kiss, Dorian cursed himself, but couldn’t resist as Leo released his hands and used both arms to pull their bodies flush against each other. Dorian knew he should push Leo away, save his heart the pain of breaking later, but he wrapped his arms around the warrior’s neck, having missed this closeness the last few days.

Finally Leo pulled away from Dorian’s lips, only to slowly pepper kisses up toward the mage’s ear.

“Is that truly what you think I will do, Dorian? That I would give up and allow someone to replace you so easily? Don’t you know I would fight to the ends of Thedas for you?” 

Dorian closed his eyes at the hurt in the other’s voice, and laid his forehead on the Leo’s shoulder.

“A small part of me says no, but the larger part, the part that has had its heart broken over and over again says yes. I…I just…just can’t…”

“Marry me, Dorian” 

Dorian’s breathing caught and his body stiffened when Leo’s words ghosted over his ear. He couldn’t have heard what he just thought he had heard.

“Wha…What?” He asked in disbelief, his head coming up to stare into Leo’s eyes. Where he expected to see pity all he saw was caring and love. 

“I said, ‘Marry me, Dorian’.” Leo said, one of his hands coming up to cup his lover’s face.

“You can’t mean that.” Dorian whispered leaning into the hand. “It wouldn’t be permitted, even for the Inquisitor.” 

“Oh, but I do. This is not Tevinter, Dorian, it happens here all the time. I don’t want you to ever fear that someone could take me from you. I want to make sure all those idiots back in your homeland, know that someone loves you for what you are, and will support you even if it’s from far away. Though I have to admit, I’d love to see your father’s face when he finds out about it.” Leo said, a mischievous smirk crossing his face, before it grew into a soft smile as he wiped the lone tear off Dorian’s face. 

“I…yes, you horribly, stubborn man, I’ll marry you. I just…just can’t believe that you would…” 

Once more Leo cut him off by kissing him, though this time he could feel the smile spreading across Dorian’s face. Pulling away, Leo began to trail kisses down his jaw and neck, loving the shiver that ran down the other man’s body.

“Not that I wish for this to stop, but should…shouldn’t we be telling the others the news?” Dorian managed to get out, even as his arms tighten around the warrior.

“Later. When Varric told me where you were; I went to Josie and told her that I was taking the rest of the day off and we were not to be disturbed unless the breach or Corypheus came back. So, we have the whole day to ourselves.” 

“Well then, what ever shall we do?” Dorian murmured, before pulling Leo’s mouth back up to his.

*****************************************************  
Three weeks later, the Skyhold garden was transformed and Dorian found himself standing across from Leo, while Lelianna was finishing up the wedding ceremony. He still had trouble believing that this was really happening; that he wasn’t dreaming the whole thing. Looking out to the crowd, he gave a small smile to see all of their closest friends in attendance. It had taken a bit of work on Leo’s and his parts, but they had somehow convinced Josephine to keep it a small ceremony, with only their closes friends and companions. 

Looking back at Leo, Dorian couldn’t help but think how handsome the warrior looked in his off-white dress uniform; the dark blue sasses bring out the blue in his eyes. He didn’t have to worry how he looked to Leo, if the loving, slightly lustful look in his eyes was any indication. 

As the gold ring was slipped on his figure, Dorian could finally believe that this was happening. When Lelianna gave the final blessing, Leo pulled him into his arms and gave him the gentlest, most loving kiss they had shared yet. 

Turning to their cheering friends, Dorian found that for the first time in his life, he had everything he had ever wished for or wanted.


End file.
